Brutal Minecraft
I don't play too much Minecraft, but I do enjoy the game to this day. Sometimes I like to go online to see the mods that other people made and try them out; some can be really interesting and some are useless. I downloaded a few mods and tried them out. After like 20 minutes at least; I came across a mod called "Brutal Minecraft", I saw countless names that sounded creative and ridiculous; I was gonna scroll down to find more mods that might be more appealing to the eye, but decided to look at the description to see what it has in store for me. And this is the description said: "Good evening, If you are reading this; then I hope you will like this mod. This mod will make the game have more difficulty because I thought it will make the game have more realism. your main objective in the game is to find it's hideout and don't let it find you. And I may be added a little few tweaks to the mod as well, I won't give too much of them away but you will eventually see them. Have fun" A more difficult mod? Now that might be interesting, and I like challenges that involve difficulties. But, what is "it", and what does "don't let it catch you" mean? And what will happen when you find its hideout? Maybe I'll give this mod a chance and try it out. I clicked on the download button and it did took awhile to load because its file was pretty big. When it was done, I decided to see the mod's contents. There was only one PNG file, I checked it out and it seems to be an NPC character that has been blacked out. I was curious what functions it had, so I imported the mod into the mods file and played Minecraft. I selected the mod's name "Brutal Minecraft" and created a new world and selected survival. I'll tell you about the mod's game play; when I spawned there wasn't anything too different. I was a little disappointed at first, so I decided to try to build a workbench and use my fist to cut down trees. It wasn't too noticeable but trying to punch down some tree blocks took a little longer than usually (that goes for all the blocks in the game), then I realized this is when the mod comes to play. That's just the first difference, I'll tell you the other differences that I found on the first day. The hostile NPC's were more aggressive towards your playable NPC and harder to kill. Your tools (such as axe, pickaxe and a sword) will break quicker, so that means you have to make many of them to progress digging and chopping trees to get the materials that you need to survive. I thought it was a cool feature that the creator of the mod has implanted. I'll take a break and see more tomorrow. I went back on like, a day later and tried to see any more differences in the game's mod. Nothing else was new, I built a house which took awhile because of the difficulty of the mod and I kept dying and losing everything in my possession. I went to explore more of the map, don't worry I came prepared this time. But somehow kept dying for no reason, there wasn't a single hostile NPC in sight and it was daytime. It got to the point that I got really frustrated that this kept happening. This never happened before and when I started the mod, I started jerking camera all around the place to find what was killing me. That's when I saw something disappearing behind a tree, I went to the tree where the thing had hidden. Nothing was there when I checked, so I just moved on and thought nothing of it. A few moments later I turned around and saw it disappear behind a large hill. This time I got a little better look at it, it was a human like NPC and it was all blacked out. Then I realized it was the blacked out NPC from the files in the mod. I Periodically looked behind me when I went to places, depending how long I hadn't looked back; it would appear behind me and it quickly hid behind something. When I went and checked where it hid there would be nothing there. When I looked behind too frequently, it wouldn't show up. When I didn't look back for a decent amount of time, the closer it got. If I never looked back at all, I died. Then I realized why I kept dying, it gets you when you don't look behind you enough. As long I keep on looking behind me periodically I can keep it at bay. I'll do this again tomorrow and try to find the hideout that the description was talking about. Some days went by and nothing had turned up. Yesterday I also discovered how keep the thing from behind at bay without periodically looking behind me. I was just trying to find the hideout and was using a compass to know what direction I was going. All of a sudden the compass started going haywire, I quickly looked behind me and the the figure was dangerously close as it hid behind a cactus. The compass (also works for the clock) went ballistic a few times when I didn't look behind me for along time, when it did that I turned around to see the figure close behind me. It was a nice touch and made the game easier. On my journey to find the hideout I found a few villages, nothing else out of the ordinary had happened (besides the difficulty of the game and the figure behind me), everything was normal. When I looked at every angle of the map I put a torch where I had looked (usually by caves). This was not an easy task to accomplish, I had no clue where the hideout could be and I was trying my best to find it. I searched 43% of the map and nothing so far. I'll stop here and keep searching for another time. I haven't been playing Minecraft for awhile because I was busy lately, but now I can continue my search for the hideout. Some things were becoming strange lately in the game that hadn't happened before. But every time I wake up in the morning of the game, the door that leaves the room is open (even though I always closed the door). That also goes to the front door too. And some of the NPCs in the world would disappear for no reason, also my animal friends would also disappear; I thought at first that they walked away from the house but when I would go looking for them, they would be no where in sight. I once again searched for the hideout, still no luck. I hope I'm getting closer to finding that hideout. I've been doing this for a week now, and still no hideout. I almost explored the whole entire map and nothing has turned up. I don't know if I will ever find the hideout anytime, it's almost like the mod is taunting me to find out the secrets that lie beneath the application. Days later some things still haven't came up, I'm trying my best. Don't worry I wont give up too easy; I've gotten this far, there's no going back now. Not for me anyway. Two days later I went back on Minecraft, to continue my search to find hideout. Guess what, I finally found it unexpectedly. I was just walking on the side of the cliff and all of a sudden, the compass started going haywire once again. As I started turning around, the figure wasn't there but the compass was still going haywire. I looked around for the figure, but it was nowhere in sight. When I moved away from the area, the compass went to normal functions again, it's just that one area that it does that. I want to look around the area to see what keeps on triggering it. I went into the cavern and there was an iron door, there was no way to get though (digging though it would take a long time to do) and my house wasn't too far away, so I went back to get an iron pickax to dig on the sides of the door. However after I found the door the figure stopped appearing behind me. It just felt a little strange that the figure behind me just suddenly vanished. I went back to see what was behind the door, the pickax broke by the second block but it was enough to get through. Behind the door was hallway, It was pretty dark. I used the torches to find my way through the caverns. At the end, there was a big room with walls and a floor made from the brick like blocks from the temple where the Ender portal is. In the middle of the room was something that looked like a shrine, on the side of the shrine was a sign that says "here where it sleeps." I didn't know what it meant, but on the left side of the room was a small doorway. I walked through the door and it led to a smaller room, in the room there were three chests on each side of the room. On the wall the was a sign that said "where the victims rest". I looked into each of the chests, they all contained 27 bones inside (you know what the skeletons drops when killed). I exited the chest room and something was different about my in game character. The things in my inventory were gone and my character's arm was the color black. I thought it was a glitch but I checked my character's inventory; the character wasn't my default Steve anymore, it was blacked out like that figure that kept on following me. The screen faded to black and the credits screen came up, the text wasn't the usual credits, this is how it went: "Thank you for playing this mod. I hope you had a good time, congratulations for finding the hideout. if you want to know what has this mod then don't bother to put the pieces together" After when it was done scrolling, a corrupted notice came up and crashed the game. I tried going back to the world and tried to create a new world, but any time I tried; the corrupted file notice would come up and crash the game. I deleted the mod and things were back to normal. I went back to the forms to see if the mod was still there, It probably had been deleted because it had harmful applications. Then I thought back about the door opening scenario and how the NPCs kept on disappearing and how that there were bones in the chest. Then another thought came to me when my character suddenly turned black, like the figure that followed me at the end. Was I the figure this whole time and the one behind me was a metaphor of my lurking about of the lands of Minecraft? I had thought to myself "Did I kill the other NPCs in my sleep?" maybe you guys can answer; if you have more time on your hands that is. Maybe your logic has more sense than mine. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Minecraft Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Fixed